


【诺乐】天生吸引7

by lukama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukama/pseuds/lukama
Summary: ※ABO预警  伪现背  雷且狗血
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 14





	【诺乐】天生吸引7

嗯！就这么完成了标记。

要说他俩标记过后关系有什么不同吗？黄仁俊可能是最有发言权的一位，比如休假回来的飞机上，李帝努硬是挤走了本该坐在钟辰乐身边位置的黄仁俊，话都没说一句搂着人睡到降落；又或者练习累了正趴在钟辰乐旁边喘气，结果那人边儿都没挨着呢就被李帝努拎走了；更过分的是今晚李帝努居然抱个枕头想来钟辰乐和黄仁俊的房间蹭睡！黄仁俊实在不能忍，怎么？临时标记了就能没脸没皮蹬鼻子上脸了？当娘家没人了（嗯？）！他叉着腰指着鼻子把人撵了出去，顺便还把门反锁了。整个过程钟辰乐没有一丝拒绝的意思还抱着枕头坐在床上笑。

黄仁俊恨铁不成钢，“咋的，他把你咬傻了？”

“没有啊，其实他睡这儿也没啥呀~”钟辰乐笑嘻嘻的，好像一点都没觉得有什么不对，

“我看你怕是真的傻了，他安的啥心你不知道啊？”

钟辰乐是真的不知道，就如同今天在录制节目的后台，李帝努把他堵在换衣间不让他出去一样让人费解。本来已经换好衣服却在出门前被人拽了回来，李帝努眯眼盯着钟辰乐的着装皱眉，取下旁边的高领打底霸道地让他重新换一件。钟辰乐一脸懵逼，但衣服是Cody姐姐已经准备好的不能说换就换，于是就当耳旁风没管，可李帝努却不依不饶，见钟辰乐没有换衣服的打算干脆就把人抵在墙边直接用信息素表达不满。

Alpha的信息素一释放钟辰乐就有点腿软，他瘪瘪嘴委屈的看着近在咫尺的李帝努不知道为什么对方突然这么霸道，李帝努感受到辰乐的情绪，渐渐地收起他的信息素，低头轻声在钟辰乐耳边叹了口气，可他抓在对方肩上的力气却没松动，头换了个方向突然吻上了钟辰乐的脖颈。

湿漉漉的吻从肩颈到锁骨，带上温热的呼吸扫得钟辰乐头皮发麻，可他又抵抗不过，标记存在期间面对alpha亲昵的举动Omega拒绝不了，因为Omega本身就需要通过这样的行为来得到alpha的安抚。然后的结果就是，钟辰乐被心存故意的人种了一路草莓，红艳艳的印记在天生的白皮上一对比显得异常明显。看着镜子里面自己脖子上绯红的颜色，钟辰乐瞪了一眼现在心情大好的始作俑者，拿起旁边的衣服换了去，心里恨不得把李帝努切开看看他肚子是不是有那么黑……

今天晚上黄仁俊的话让钟辰乐不得不认真思考起来，临时标记过后他和李帝努确实亲近了不少，明眼人都认为这是标记产生的作用，没问题也没阻止，可对方日渐亲密的动作让钟辰乐有些时候也有点些混淆:

哥哥是因为标记自发产生的行为，还是....有那么一点私心？相反自己面对哥哥如此强烈的独占欲没有一点反感，反而更想要去亲近，也真的是因为标记吗？回想那天见到jeno哥走进房间自己期待的心情，难道远在临时标记之前，这种感觉就开始了吗？

怎么想都无解钟辰乐索性蒙头大睡，这一觉就睡到了第二天下午。说着睡眠少于10小时不算睡觉的辰会长婉转醒来后发现宿舍居然只剩下他一个人，给黄仁俊打电话对方说因为他实在睡得太死他们就先去练习室了，反正最近活动也结束了大家不忙也都可以自由安排时间，练习完约了和罗渽民去逛街blabla.....

“行吧，那今天我辰会长就在宿舍饿了吃、困了睡，好好当一次宿舍蛀虫！”

话，是这么说，一个人在宿舍虽然舒服但确实也很无聊，看着屏幕上第三次显示“失败”的界面，钟辰乐气得差点砸了游戏机，好不容易忍住冲动辰会长决定还是用睡觉来磨过空余的时间。许是被气坏了，钟辰乐朦胧中感觉做了很多梦，浮浮浅浅虚虚实实，梦里总感觉有一双手紧紧拥住自己，周围被熟悉且安心的味道包裹，牵扯到梦境画面也跟着明亮起来。

待到钟辰乐醒来已是傍晚过后，天空已泛了黑，微黄的路灯透过窗户洒在地板上显得房间昏暗又寂静。在如此安静的环境中人的感官都被放大，钟辰乐明显感觉背后搂着自己的人呼吸平稳，不知道是醒着还是睡着，就这么把脸埋在他的后颈。

味道太熟悉了，不用看脸都知道是谁，钟辰乐轻轻翻过身就对上了对方在黑暗中莹莹发光的眼睛，可那双眼睛的情绪太浓了，像是一个黑洞会把人拉进去。钟辰乐实在看不懂轻叹了口气：“哥，你干嘛呢？”

李帝努也不说话，就这么搂着他，眼睛看着辰乐近在咫尺的脸颊笑弯了弧度。钟辰乐不懂得他眼睛里流露出的情绪，只是看着他好似玩味又故意的神情和动作莫名有点生气，轻推了对方就要起身，李帝努却拉着他不让他动，一番对峙下钟辰乐不可察觉地皱了皱眉头，语气是少有的冷淡：

“哥，如果只是信息素的影响就不要做让我有错觉的事情.....”

故意让我存在误会是不是...太过分了？

钟辰乐深呼一口气，努力忍住想要哭出来的冲动，他觉得委屈，凭什么只有自己受到影响？就为了这该死的信息素，现在连身体的冲动还是真心都分不清楚！他还觉得丢脸，被影响到了情绪迁怒于一直照顾自己的哥哥，小气又无可理喻，

真是...糟糕透了...

眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地打在被单上，很快就晕湿了一大片，捂住眼睛怎么都止不住，抽抽泣泣想逃，可就在出门的瞬间被人给拽了回来。李帝努把人抵在墙上头一偏就吻了上去，钟辰乐想躲，可奈何李帝努的力气太大挣扎了半天都无济于事，唇齿纠缠间也不知道是谁被磨破了皮，口腔里充斥着血腥味，借着唾液流转于两人之间，路灯光下的两人彼此不分，过于激烈的动作牵动了信息素成倍溢出，差点就要失控。

李帝努及时松开钟辰乐，头抵着头微微喘气，他摸着辰乐刚被亲得红肿的嘴唇问到：

“那你觉得这是信息素作用还是我别有所图？”

这个问题钟辰乐回答不上来，李帝努的嘴唇就在他上方一寸，说话间又微微擦过，钟辰乐咬着下嘴唇偏开头避开。alpha的信息素太浓了，还带了压制，一呼一吸自主地想要臣服，可是如果排除信息素呢？哥哥还会这样做吗？自己也还会愿意吗？

钟辰乐摇头，“我不知道哥的真心是什么样的，如果那天咬我的是渽民哥，也许现在的局面会...”

“不会！”李帝努打断他说的话，双手捁住钟辰乐的肩膀将他紧紧抱入怀中，

“你的alpha，只能是我。”


End file.
